Despedida
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: No meio da batalha de Hades, o que pode fazer um guerreiro que vê seu amor morrer, mas não deve titubear ao cumprir seu dever? Oneshot, yaoi, deathfic, twincest Saga X Kanon. Presente de aniversário para Maryana Kawaii.


Despedida

Não podia ser. Saga estava tão próximo de si... mas ao mesmo tempo tão perto de partir novamente. E ele sequer diria adeus.

A situação era difícil, pois Kanon já havia perdido Saga uma vez. Ele havia morrido no final daquela horrenda Batalha das Doze Casas. Kanon sentia-se culpado, pois seu querido gêmeo morrera lá, sozinho, sem ele... e agora, naquele temível embate contra o deus dos mortos, ele havia sido ressuscitado para... lutar ao lado dele?

- É mentira, eu sei que é mentira - repetia Kanon para si mesmo, surpreendido ao ver Saga nas legiões de Hades. Sabia que seu gêmeo estaria tramando algo e que seria incapaz de estar verdadeiramente ao lado do inimigo.

E então, ele, redimido, sacrifício à causa, auto-imolado à Justiça, levantou suas própeias mãos contra o irmão. E ele sabia que aquilo, na verdade, era esforço inútil. E ele já sabia que, quando Saga o nocauteara, correra para fora da Casa de Gêmeos e chorara na frente dos parceiros, era por amor a si.

Não havia, no entanto, tempo para amá-lo. Teve de passar pelo teste de Milo, e pelo pior e mais horrendo teste de todos: ali, na presença de Atena e dos demais, sob a ordem incontestável da deusa, deveria entregar a adaga a Saga... a adaga com a qual seu irmão quase matara a menina anos antes.

Olhar para seu irmão, diretamente, foi impossível. Apenas entregou-lhe a adaga e virou-lhe as costas. Quando finalmente a deusa teve sua garganta rasgada e Kanon ouviu os gritos de lamento de seu gêmeo, sua alma chorou por dentro e apenas pôde repetir, de si para si: "Era mentira".

Teve ímpetos de abraçar Saga, de lhe dizer que Atena estava indo ao submundo e era para lá que eles deveriam se dirigir. Mas não disse. Apenas lançou seu olhar longínquo para Saga, e depois foi tratar de entrar no Mundo Subterrâneo.

Vestiu a Armadura de Gêmeos e concentrou seu próprio cosmo, a fim de poder atingir o oitavo sentido, necessário para adentrar o mundo dos mortos ainda encarnado. Sem pensar em nada além do dever, dirigiu-se à entrada do local.

O que ele não sabia... era que ainda tinha de ajustar algumas contas com seu próprio passado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os Santos de Bronze foram ao misterioso Castelo de Heinstein, sabendo haver lá uma entrada para o Submundo. Kanon fez o mesmo, independente deles no entanto. Trabalharia apenas por si próprio e por Atena, não contando com mais ninguém.

Após todos aqueles anos de solidão e privação de vida social, Kanon não tinha ligações com quem quer que fosse, nem tinha necessidade delas. Apenas... apenas as tivera com ele, o gêmeo, o lindo irmão que a Natureza lhe dera e o Destino lhe tirara. Apenas Saga. E nem com ele podia contar, pois Saga... morreria em poucas horas.

- Eu sei, irmão, que você se vendeu a Hades para salvar Atena. Sei que suprimiu seu orgulho e sua reputação em nome de um bem maior. Sei que o deus apenas lhe deu algumas horas a mais de vida para lhe usar... e você na verdade o desafiou, junto com os demais que também ressuscitaram.

O novo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos dizia isso de si para si, ao passo que se aproximava do castelo. Ao ver que seu coração ardia por Saga, sublimou a dor e tentou pensar em seus deveres.

Mas ao chegar lá, não conseguiu. Poderia lidar com tudo: mortes, inimigos tremendos, sua própria vida abreviada num átimo. Menos com aquilo.

Saga, Camus e Shura agonizavam.

Kanon foi até seu irmão, atônito, para ver se ele ainda estava vivo.

- Saga!

Ainda estava. Num sussurro apenas audível pelo gêmeo, o espectro disse:

- Kanon, seu tolo... não se deve negligenciar o dever por um motivo pessoal. Vá... me deixe aqui!

- Não... eu não posso deixar, Saga. Não quando sei que... logo morrerá, e talvez para receber um castigo cruel em sua alma.

- Pouco importa. Eu... fiz o meu melhor. Morrerei em paz por ter consciência disso. E também... também por finalmente, Kanon... ter lutado a seu lado, mesmo que na hora você não soubesse disso.

- Eu sabia, Saga! Eu sempre soube que todo o seu comportamento desde que ressuscitu e entrou no Santuário de Atena era um mero simulacro.

- Como... como sabia?

- Sou seu irmão gêmeo, esqueceu?

O Espectro de Gêmeos deu um tênue sorriso. Suas forças pareciam estar no limite, porém ainda teve ânimo de dizer algumas palavras.

- Eu morro feliz, Kanon... pois apesar de todos os percalços, apesar de todo o desgaste... eu pude vê-lo servindo à justiça enfim. Se toda a minha vida houver servido apenas para isto, então foi bem sucedida.

Duas lágrimas escorreram dos olhos do ex-General Marina e se encontraram com os olhos moribundos do gêmeo mais velho.

- Estou orgulhoso de você... Kanon... obrigado por me dar esta alegria.

Em silêncio, Kanon acariciou os cabelos de Saga e se reclinou sobre seu corpo, beijando docemente os lábios do gêmeo.

- Eu o amo muito, irmão...

- Eu sei, Kanon. Não precisava me dizer. Agora vá... deixe-me aqui.

- Não. Eu passarei aqui, com você, os seus últimos momentos na Terra. Para que sua alma não parta sozinha...

- Obrigado, Kanon... mas não é necessário! Não perca tempo. Vá em busca do que deve enfim fazer... vá, por nós dois.

Ainda desobedecendo, Kanon beijou de leve os lábios de Saga, seu lindo irmão que a Natureza dera porém o Destino tirara e agora, mesmo que por pouco tempo, devolvera. E eis que neste leve toque de lábios Saga morreu, como se quisesse depositar sua alma na boca de Kanon, para que este o levasse consigo sempre.

O gêmeo mais moço enfim separou-se dos lábios de seu irmão, e percebeu que ele já não mais vivia, inerte, sem respiração ou pulso. Os olhos, de um azul profundo, encontravam-se ainda abertos, olhando para o Nada.

Kanon cerrou as pálpebras do irmão e cruzou as mãos do mesmo sobre o peito. A seguir, deitou delicadamente o corpo idêntico ao seu no solo, e o contemplou em um minuto de silêncio velado.

- Sei, Saga, que este é seu corpo - disse ele, num breve discurso fúnebre - Mas sua alma anseia por Justiça. Olhe-me, Saga, de onde quer que esteja! Ainda nos encontraremos uma vez mais, sendo que hoje também provavelmente morrerei. Até breve, irmão!

E representando a si e a seu gêmeo, louco, furioso por não ter sido possível a Saga viver um pouco mais para lutar por Atena, ascendeu sua cosmo-energia ao oitavo sentido e adentrou, ainda encarnado, no submundo, infame reino de Hades.

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Nota: tá, gente, eu sei que na série original o Seiya é quem vê o Saga morrendo e se despede dele. E eu sei também que o corpo do Saga, do Camus e do Shura viram purpurina, digo, digo, pozinho num só instante. Usei de licença poética pra fazer essa fic, pois o Kanon tinha que se despedir do maninho! Nha! _

_Fic especialmente dedicada a Maryana Kawaii (com um "n" só, não esqueci!), que faz aninhos hoje e também é super fã desses gêmeos lindos. Abraço enorme, Mary! Muitas realizações pra você! Espero que tenha gostado da homenagem! _

_De resto, beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
